


Here Comes the Sun

by sloth_prince



Category: Dimension 20, Dimension 20: Fantasy High, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fantasy High
Genre: Ace Adaine, F/F, Gay Adaine, MY GIRLS! MY BABIES!, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pan Fig, YES!, dimension 20 - Freeform, fantasy high - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth_prince/pseuds/sloth_prince
Summary: Stories of Fig and Adaine after saving the world. Aka just two teenagers falling in love





	1. It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles  
> Chapter title is from It's Alright by Mother Mother
> 
> Chapter summary:  
> After defeating Goldenhoard The Bad Kids decide to just sit down and relax for once in their adventure.

Defeating a threat to the world is tiring and Adaine's meds were slowly wearing off. She sat on the curbside, knees to her chest, looking down. Her friends were talking to their parents and police officers, explaining what had happened. Adaine was excused for the questioning, Riz's mom citing how she was a child without her legal adults present. Adaine could feel a mix of sadness and anger inside her stomach, tears forming in her eyes as she balled her hands into fists. Before she knew it Fig was sitting next to her, smoking as she looked forward.

"I heard about your parents," Fig let out a puff of smoke and turned to face Adaine. "I'm so sorry."

"They just left. They left me here without a word." Adaine sniffled and wiped her eyes, "They didn't even visit me in prison. What am I gonna do?!"

Fig placed her leather jacket around Adaine and wrapped her arm around the girl, "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out." Fig and Adaine sat there quietly for a while. Tears fell down Adaine's face as Fig held her close, not knowing what to say. 

Eventually, Fig broke the silence, "I know I'm not the most open book in the group but I hope you know how highly I think of you."

Adaine looked up at Fig, "Huh? Really?"

Fig nodded and kept looking forward, "Yeah. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to your abuser, especially if they're you're family. And the way you stuck it to your sister? I'm surprised you didn't murder her when you had the chance." Fig flicked her cigarette onto the group and stomped it out, "You're probably the bravest one out of us all. And Kristen died! Twice!" Adaine chuckled softly at Fig's last statement and sniffled.

"Thank you Fig. For everything. You've always had my back." Adaine fidgeted with the zipper on Fig's leather jacket.

"Don't mention it. And I mean what I said, it'll be okay." Fig and Adaine looked at each other and smiled softly. Fig got up, offering her hand to Adaine, she took it softly and stood up, not letting go of Fig. They started walking towards Sandralynn's Griffin, holding hands and talking about the battle they had just won. Adaine was dropped off at Jawbone's apartment, still wearing Fig's leather jacket.


	2. Heaven knows that I got ya girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fig and Adaine hang out at Basrar's and spend the time bonding and hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Girls Like Me by Will Joseph Cook
> 
> This was intended to be a collection of one-shots but now I kinda wanna do write it as a book? We'll see!

Adaine walked into the small shop and heard the bell jingle. She smiled and greeted Basrar before taking her seat at the booth facing the window. She pulled out her crystal and read the messages between Fig and herself. They agreed to meet at the soda shop, just the two of them, to catch up and hang out. It would be an understatement to say that Adaine was nervous, she and Fig never got to hang out one on one before. Fig was a strong, intimidating and kick-ass girl and Adaine was, well, Adaine. She ran through every reason or situation in witch Fig would want to hang out with her, but seeing as there wasn't a zombie apocalypse and barbarian classes got little to no homework she couldn't see why Fig would randomly ask her to hang out. Pulling her out of her thoughts the bell on top of the door rang and Adaine quickly glanced over her shoulder seeing none other than Fig herself. Fig shot her a smile and small wave before walking over and sitting across from her.

"Hey! I knew you'd be early. Sorry if I kept you long!" Adaine smiled as Fig spoke and shrugged it off stating how she wasn't waiting long. Basrar came by, said his hellos, and took their orders. Adaine's face lit up as she drank her chocolate milkshake, Fig swirled her straw in her vanilla milkshake, trying to mix up the alcohol she had snuck in. 

The two sat there in relative silence before Adaine spoke up, "Any reason for the sudden meetup?" Adaine was focused more on her milkshake than Fig.

"Just wanted to hang out with the coolest person I know, other than me of course." Fig smiled warmly and admired how the sunset looked on Adaine's face, "But really, we don't get to hang out one on one much and I know how stressed you are right now." She took a sip of her vanilla whiskey milkshake cocktail, "WOW that's strong!"

Adaine looked up at the other girl and blushed softly, "Oh, you noticed? Uh yeah, I've just been struggling with one of my spells and one of my teachers is just... a dick!" She whisper yells the last bit before quickly slurping down more of her milkshake. Fig couldn't help but chuckle at Adaine's cursing. Sure she heard the elf cuss before but every time she did she sounded like a kid who learned a new bad word. Adaine glanced up at her as she was giggling, Adaine smiled softly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Well, I just wanted you to know I'm here and I know how you feel." Fig was moving her hands while she spoke.

"Really? But you're so cool and collected."

Fig chuckled softly and leaned in, placing her elbows on the table, "You're right about that," Fig shot her a wink, "but I do get how you feel. It's weird being the tough one, y'know? I feel like I can't express how I feel a lot of the time and like I can't talk about when I'm hurting. Like for example! There's this really cute girl I have a bigger than normal crush on but like, how do I tell my mom or dads? How do I just open up and talk about that?" Fig was waving her hands wildly as she spoke, causing Adaine to lean back. Eventually, Fig calmed down and ran her hand through her hair as she sighed, "Sorry I'm rambling."

Adaine reached over and placed her hand over Fig's, causing her to look up, "You can talk all you want, I'm all ears." Adaine flashed a smile as Fig took her hand.

They spent as long as they could talking and drinking milkshakes until Basrar had to close. They left holding hands with Fig walking Adaine back to Jawbone's. 

"Thank you for hanging out with me," Fig smiled softly and squeezed Adaine's hand.

"It was my pleasure," Adaine pecked Fig on the cheek before heading inside. Fig walked home making Adaine a playlist while Adaine was at home wearing Fig's leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who reads and comments. I'm debating making either a playlist for this book or a playlist based on Fig and Adaine's romance if you want that just let me know!! Also, it took a hot minute because my brain just couldn't write today but I wanted to update


	3. I'm beyond repair, let me be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaine has an anxiety attack and Fig wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson

Adaine walked into the bathroom scratching at her neck. She splashed water on her face as she tried to control her breathing. She was scratching and picking at the skin on her neck and arms, causing some of the skin to break. Tears clouded her vision as her breath struggled to escape her throat. Every sound around her was deafening and everything she touched felt harsh against her skin. She shrank into herself as she formed a shaky ball on the floor her normal thoughts of how dingy and gross the bathroom was being thrown out. She heard the harsh creek of the door as it opened but was too focused on her current condition to see who it was.

"Adaine? You in here?" She heard a familiar voice as it came closer, "Oh there you are! H-hey, what's up?" She seemed put off as she came closer. Adaine couldn't tell but she assumed the girl was standing a few steps away

"J-ju-just g-go Fig." Adaine was scratching harder now as sobs racked her body, causing her to shake gently. She glanced up at Fig with pleading eyes hoping she would leave her alone. Instead, Fig crouched to her level and took her hands gently, squeezing them together. 

"Hey, I'm here, what's wrong?" Fig seemed out of her element as she searched Adaine's face for clues or a way to help. Fig sat on the floor and stroked Adaine's hands, "Oh! Wait I know, I saw this video okay. You breathe in for seven seconds, hold it for five, and then breath out for about six or seven seconds." Fig nodded and spoke confidently as she watched Adaine repeat the steps that were recited to her. "Oh! Another one is the five senses technique. You list off five things you see, four things you can feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell, and one thing you can taste. Or at least I think that's the order?" Fig pondered to herself for a bit before returning her attention to Adaine. 

Adaine was following the first steps for a few minutes, breathing in and breathing out. Eventually, she uncurled, laying her head on Fig's shoulder as she sniffled and panted lightly. "T-thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem! Do you, mind me asking you what happened? Only if you mind me asking of course!" Fig blushed and rubbed the back of her neck as Adaine relaxed with her back against the wall.

"It's okay, you and Jawbone are probably the only ones I _can_ tell. I forgot to take my meds yesterday and was in a rush and couldn't take them today and we had a big test in my spells class and it all just kinda boiled over." Adaine was looking down at her hands and picking at her hangnails waiting for Fig's judgment.

"Want to cut class with me? We can head back to Jawbone's and you can take your meds and we can just hang out." Fig smiled and held Adaine's hands again.

"That'd be nice, especially after the day I've had." She chuckled nervously after she spoke. Fig helped her to stand up and clean up a bit before they snuck out through the back door. They set forward to the luxury apartments, walking while holding hands. "Hey Fig? Can I ask you something?" Adaine kicked the rocks ahead of her.

"Shoot"

"How'd you know about those tricks?"

"Oh. I looked them up. I know you said something earlier about you having anxiety and I just wanted to be prepared in case something happened." Fig smiled at Adaine as they arrived at the apartment.

"That's, actually really nice of you. Thank you Fig." Adaine blushed as she headed inside with Fig. Adaine was finally able to take her meds while FIg snooped around the living room. The two got to talk and relax, eventually, they wound up cuddling on the couch passed out, much to Jawbone's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my kind of anxiety attacks and how I would want someone to help me, everyone's anxiety attacks are different but you're all valid


	4. Maybe I just wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fig gets a little too drunk and spills her guts to Adaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys 
> 
> I had this thought for a while and when I watched the live in Austin show I realized how easy it would be to merge the ideas.

Adaine was enjoying the party. Half of her friends were playing crystal games while the other half were drinking and playing games. Adaine was content just watching everyone and drinking her fruit punch. As she was getting up, checking her watch and preparing to say her goodbye's when she felt a gentle yet strong grip on her forearm. She jumped at the sudden contact before whipping around and seeing Fig. She was drunk but was staring at Adaine with a determination she had only seen when fighting someone.

"Hey, can we talk outside? Thanks!" Before Adaine could reply Fig was tugging her out by her sleeve, using her free hand to place and light a cigarette in her mouth. They stood there on the front lawn, it was emptier than the rest of the outside, aside for some couples making out or people talking. Fig was glancing around nervously before facing Adaine, trying not to get smoke in her face. "Hey if I tell you something do you promise not to get mad?" Fig was slightly slurring her words as she scooted closer.

Adaine was thinking of everything Fig could tell her. Murder, robbery, secret pets, more murder. Adaine just smiled, trusting Fig as she nodded, "Of course Fig. You can tell me anything."

Fig sighed with relief as she leaned in, trying to keep it a secret, "Okay well, here it goes. Adaine I have the biggest crush on you. I had one for a while but it really started after I saw you fight your sister. You're just really smart and funny and god, you are _so_ beautiful, like I'm convinced you're a goddess or something. I know I'm not super open but around you, I just feel like I can be myself! Anyway, you don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know because I just couldn't hold it in." Fig ruffled her hair, her face a deep pink as she puffed out smoke.

Adaine couldn't speak. She was shocked and trying to process everything she just heard. Before her brain could fully process a response she blurts out, "I-I like you too Fig! I've liked you for a while and I can't express how happy it makes me to hear you like me too!" She was fidgetting with her sleeve as she spoke quickly and softly. Fig looked at her in surprise before flashing a large smile. They stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Fig piped up, "C-can I hug you?" Adaine nodded quickly. Fig swept the smaller girl into her arms, hugging her close. They stood there hugging for a bit, Fig swaying slightly as Adaine rubbed her back. Eventually, the two untangled, still holding hands as the looked at each other.

"Want to walk me home?" Adaine rubbed circles with her thumb on Fig's hand. Fig nodded as they made their way to the apartments.

"So when should our first date be?" Fig shot the elf a smirk as Adaine's cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Well, we could go out next week? I always like it when we sneak out and just hang out. I'm not sure what exactly we would do though?" Adaine looked up. contemplating what the two could do.

Fig kissed her hand softly and smiled, "Leave the details to me, I think I know you well enough to plan something you'd like." Adaine smiled and rested her head on Fig's shoulder. They reached the door and stood there looking at each other. "I'll see you next week cutie. I'll text you the exact time I'll be stopping by." Fig smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind Adaine's ear, "Thank you for taking a chance on me Adaine." She pecked her cheek and winked at her before walking away. Adaine made it inside to the apartment, sitting down and squealing into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates my life got super busy out of nowhere! The only reason I'm even updating today is that I couldn't beat a boss in Hollow Knight (so everyone thank the Traitor Lord). Also, thank you for comments and kudos!!


	5. When every little thing you do, I do adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fig and Adaine's first date, needless to say, it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I do adore" by Mindy Gledhill
> 
> Just wanted to write something soft and longer

Adaine was picking her outfit for her date with Fig. She informed Adaine she would swing by around 8 for their date, no further details given. Adaine settled on cuffed skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pastel pink shirt with her light blue jacket over it. Just as she put her arms through the sleeve she heard tiny clacks from the window. Curiously she opened it up to see Fig on the grass tossing pebbles at her window. Fig waved before hopping up onto the fire escape and sitting in Adaine's windowsill.

"I'm on the second floor, you could've just knocked on the door." Adaine giggled as she sat on her bed.

"I know, just wanted to make it seem more rebellious!" Fig shrugged her shoulders as Adaine took in her outfit. Fig was wearing a new leather jacket, ripped black jeans with fishnets and combat boots. Adaine admired how badass Fig looked compared to Adaine's soft yet plain look. "So are you ready?" Fig stood on the fire escape, offering her hand to Adaine.

Adaine took a breath and smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be!" She took Fig's hand and smiled as she left through the window and jumped down after Fig. Fig took her hand and walked a few steps before turning to Adaine.

"Okay, walking can be boring so I called in a favor, if you don't want to you don't have to of course! I just thought it would be fun." She stepped aside to reveal The Hangman. Adaine looked surprised and turned to Fig but before she could speak Fig started talking again, "Of course I got us helmets just for us, I've been practicing for a while on driving it and Fabian said I could borrow it for the night for no cost, he owed me after I won rock paper scissors shoot. But of course again! If you don't want to you don't have to." Fig ended the ramble with a smile and squeezing Adaine's hand.

"I'll ride it, but only if you don't mind my death grip."

Fig smiled as she handed Adaine a pink helmet, "That's what I was hoping for." Fig puts her red and black helmet on and straddles the ride, revving the engine as Adaine got on and wrapped her arms around Fig's waist. She realized she didn't even ask Fig where they were going as they sped off. Adaine held on for dear life as Fig rode on the empty road to their destination. Once she felt the motorcycle stop she looked around to see them outside a local movie theater. "First stop! The movies." Fig took off her helmet and shakes her hair as she parks the motorcycle, helping Adaine get off. She whips out two movie tickets as she smiles, "I thought we could do something fun yet classic! You'll find out the rest in time." Fig winked as she took her hand and walked inside. The movie theater was pretty dead, it being late at night. Fig checked them in for an animated movie that was the last one playing. Adaine thanked the cashier as the two walked over to the concession stand and picked out a few snacks. 

"Don't fill up, there's more planned." Fig smiled warmly as Adaine placed a chocolate bar on the counter. Fig ordered a small popcorn and paid before the two went into the theater. The place was empty except for two people in the top row. Fig took Adaine's hand and guided her to the middle row seats, sitting down and handing Adaine her food. The movie was good and right up Adaine's ally, part rom-com part adventure. Fig never lets go of Adaine's hand the whole movie except to excuse herself to the bathroom. Once the movie is over the two walk back to the motorcycle and put their helmets on once again. Adaine holds on less tightly than before but still tight enough so as not to go flying off. Adaine watched the lights go by in a blur as they drove to the next stop. To adaine's surprise, they pulled up to the local graveyard, Fig taking off her helmet and helping Adaine off before hiding The Hangman in a nearby bush.

"What are we doing here?" Adaine shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she looked up at the open gates.

"What's more classic than dinner after a movie?" Fig lit up as she walked in, leading the way.

"Are, are we gonna eat dead people Fig?" Adaine looked at Fig with a confused expression

"Dang I thought I was good at surprises." Fig threw her hands up in defeat as Adaine chuckled to herself. Fig eventually stopped in front of a blanket and turned to see Adaine's expression.

"A blanket for eating the dead, classy." Adaine shot Fig a smile as she shook her head and pulled out a basket behind a tombstone.

"Unfortunately for you, Ms.Abernant, we will be eating regular, not dead people, food." Adaine pretended to look disappointed. Fig pecked her on the cheek before sitting down and unpacking the basket. "So I packed some pasta, for you, of course, a sandwich for me, grapes, strawberries, some sodas, cake slices for dessert and ants on a log." Fig smiled up at Adaine who's face was pink as she went to sit down.

"You did all this, for me?"

"Well yeah, anything less would be an injustice. Now eat up, you must be starving!" Fig passed Adaine her container of pasta and a plastic fork before unwrapping and diving into her sandwich.

Adaine took a few bites and wiggled happily, she took a few grapes and smiled, "Be honest, did you make all this yourself?"

Fig blushed and looked down at her food, "Well, no. My mom helped me with your pasta and Gorgug's parents made the ants on a log. Other than that I made or bought everything else."

It hit Adaine that Fig asked for help, let alone from her mom. The girl was making an effort for Adaine. She pecked Fig on the lips and smiled, "Well thank you. It means a lot to me." The two sat there eating their meals as they talked about school, home life, and shared interests. Fig handed the basket and blanket to Zayn before grabbing Adaine's hand and walking back to The Hangman.

"One more stop and then you get to have your beauty rest." Fig put Adaine's helmet on and got on the ride. She made a quick turn as she left the graveyard. She drove the two through backroads and streets Adaine wasn't used to. Just as soon as they left they reached the third location of the night. Adaine hopped down and checked the time to see it was near midnight. She shrugged it off as Fig placed the helmets on the bars of the bike. "Just follow me," Fig reached out for Adaine's hand. She took the teifling's hand as she was lead up a hill with no trails. Adaine dodged various branches and stepped over large rocks to keep but once they got to where they were going Adaine knew it was worth it. From where the two were standing on the hill they could see city lights beyond the simple town they lived in. Soft oranges and vibrant reds were illuminating the area, signs of fast food spots standing taller than the houses they surrounded. The lights caught Adaine's eye as she moved slightly closer, still holding onto Fig's hand. Fig smiled and stood back, admiring how the lights looked on the starstruck elf. Adaine looked up to see a full moon and stars glistening in the night sky. 

Adaine spoke in a soft tone, "This, this is beautiful Fig."

"It's where I come to think stuff out or read." Fig smiled and walked to stand next to Adaine, "Oh and if you tell anyone I read in my free time you'll get murdered."

Adaine turned to face the taller girl as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "Your secret is safe with me." Fig smiled softly and placed her hands on Adaine's hips.

Fig stared into Adaine's soft blue eyes and blushed softly, "Hey, would it be cool if I kissed you?"

"Go for it baby girl." Fig leaned in and softly kissed Adaine, holding her closer as they stood there kissing under the moon. The two stood there for a few more minutes before walking down the rough hill and getting on The Hangman. Fig pecked Adaine on the forehead as she placed the helmet in her hands. The two took their time driving back to Jawbone's apartment. Fig lifted Adaine to her window before climbing in herself. The two were giggling and shushing each other as Adaine turned the lights on and turned to face fig. "Thank you for the wonderful date. Did you want to sleep over?" Adaine bit at her bottom lip as Fig shrugged off her leather jacket.

"I might as well!" The two went to different rooms to change before meeting back on Adaine's bed in the dark. Fig wrapped Adaine in her arms as Adaine snuggled into her chest.

"Goodnight cutie."

"Goodnight baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for it but I made a Fig and Adaine playlist (I AM SOFT OKAY): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4dyQZjbgvnrdi1NyBjX217?si=j3gw7ZsFQBq6FL9Sa4DuqQ 
> 
> Also, I debated making the date a wreck and writing it like that but I just want them to be happy so maybe I'll save it for another chapter! And yes! Double upload! Partly because I felt bad for lack of update and partly because I wanted to write some more today.


	6. Can you hear me, Major Tom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaine has to face her parents again and Fig just wants to protect her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Space Oddity" by David Bowie (I would recommend listening to it while reading because it fits super well)
> 
> Slight content warning for mentions of abusive parents

Adaine stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths as she held the papers in her shaky hand. She knew this was the last step to rid herself of her family and start fresh, but she was terrified. Jawbone touched her shoulder and smiled.

"You know you don't have to do this kid, I can go in there or ask them to reschedule."

Adaine smiled up at Jawbone, "Thank you but I think it's best if I go in." She didn't say anything but a tiny part of her wanted to say goodbye, they were still her parents after all. She stared forward and opened the door to find her parents sitting a small white table, black painted walls making the room feel more cramped than it was. She sat down on the cold metal chair, setting the file in front of her. "Mother. Father"

Her father simply nodded with a blank face. Her mother looked at the woman concerned, "H-hello Adaine."

Anguin is dressed in a button-up shirt with black slacks and his usual business shoes. Elianwyn, in contrast to Anguin, is wearing a gray T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Adaine isn't surprised by her dad's get up but her mom's more casual look makes her feel more at ease. 

"You can probably guess why I asked for us to meet. For Jawbone to become my legal guardian, I need you two to sign off your parental rights." Adaine slides the papers across the table to her parents.

"I'd be more than happy to." Her father took the paper and signed it quickly before getting up and leaving the room. 

Her mother stared at her with tears in her eyes, "Adaine, I..." Her voice trailed off as she reached out for her daughter's hand. "Please sweetheart. Just come back home with us, we miss you. I miss you."

Adaine yanked her hand back as she stared her mother down, "You two had your chance to be my parents and you messed it all up. I found people that loved me for me and want to help me." She fought off the tears in her eyes as her heart was beating a mile a minute.

At this point, tears were tracing her mother's face, "O-okay. I'm so sorry for everything." Her mother slowly signed the piece of paper. Adaine took the paper and tucked it away in her file as the two stood up. "One last hug? Please love bug?" Adaine's heart jerked at the mention of her mom's old nickname for her. 

Before Adaine could answer Anguin popped his head in, "Come on Elianwyn, we have a daughter to go home to." Her mother simply nodded as Adaine watched the two walk out of the room and out of her life. Adaine stood there before meekly walking out of the room.

"You okay kid?" Adaine simply nodded before walking outside. Jawbone jogged after her to catch up, "Hey did you want ice cream or something? Did you want to talk about it? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you at home later." Jawbone nodded and stood there as he watched Adaine walk off.

Adaine was sitting ontop the hill Fig showed her on their first date. She was letting her legs dangle off the edge as tears fell. She heard the shuffling of branches but didn't bother to turn around.

"Babe where were you today? You weren't at school and when I went to your house Jawbone says you weren't there?!" Fig made her way over to her girlfriend before halting in place. "A-Adaine?" Adaine sat there sobbing softly as she heard Fig shift to sit next to her.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." 

"Hey, you can talk to me!" Fig gently reached for Adaine's hand as she smiled at her.

Adaine looked up at her as she took her hand and sniffled. "I had to see my parents again"

"Is that why you weren't at school?"

Adaine nodded, "They needed to sign the papers giving over guardianship."

"Did they say yes?" Fig tried to sound less eager as she felt.

"Yeah."

"Then what's got you so upset?"

Adaine took a deep breath and looked at the city skyline. "Everything just came flooding back. Everything I worked to forget and move on from. The screaming, the silence, my father throwing things. They ruined my childhood and didn't give two fucks about me. But seeing them again." Adaine stared forward as she broke into sobs. Fig hugged her close and rubbed her back as she kept speaking. "I just wanted to hear them say they missed me or they loved me or they were sorry. I just wanted them to hug me and apologize for everything and make it up. But I also hate them for everything they've done." Adaine was clinging to Fig as she sobbed into her shoulder. Fig pulled her into her lap as she kissed her head and held her close.

After calming down, still resting her head on Fig. Fig spoke softly, "It's hard getting over trauma, especially at the hands of your family. Everything you feel is okay and valid but I promise you you'll be over them and you'll be okay. Everything will be okay and they won't hurt you anymore." Fig took off her flannel and draped it over Adaine's shoulder as they sat there under the moonlight. Adaine sniffled and nodded as she kissed Fig's neck gently.

"Thank you, baby. I'm just glad I have an amazing girlfriend to talk to." Fig was happy Adaine wasn't looking up because her face flushed a deep red. Fig picked Adaine up bridal style as she walked carefully down the hill. She set Adaine down so the two could walk home, Fig played soft music as Adaine held onto her arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more ideas for chapters (like three of angsty) and I'm excited! Also a huge shout out to Rowan12628 !! I'm glad you're enjoying it and your comments mean the world

**Author's Note:**

> I am very gay and very soft for the trope of opposites attract so this naturally clicked, even if they're not exactly 100% opposite. Sorry, the first one is so short! I just kinda wanted a foundation to build the rest of the book (if you could call it that) and I decided on a soft place to start. Is it a slow burn? Maybe! Am I enjoying this ship? Heck yeah!


End file.
